Frieza
Frieza is an evil overlord from Dragon Ball. He was the prince and the emperor of the universe, who controlled his own imperial army and was feared for his ruthlessness and power. He was the descendant of Chilled, the second son of King Cold, the younger brother of Cooler, and the father of Kuriza. Frieza is the catalyst antagonist of the entire franchise, as it is his actions that led to Goku arriving on Earth. Personality At his core, Frieza relishes death, agony, and destruction, as he shows in his enjoyment of Planet Vegeta's annihilation, as well as his maniacal glee when twice attempting to blow up Planet Namek. He is noted as being one of the most sadistic characters with absolutely no redeeming qualities whatsoever in the series, and often tries to make his enemies suffer before he kills them. Like most other villains in Dragon Ball Z, Frieza has an ego to match his power. He also has a sardonic wit and explains in "Face Off on Namek" that the three things he refuses to tolerate are cowardice, bad haircuts and military insurrection, and subsequently declares that Vegeta possesses all three of these qualities. He utilizes dark humor at times, such as saying "Long live the King!" shortly after killing King Vegeta, as well as singing "Pop goes the weasel!" after violently murdering Krillin (both are mentioned in the FUNimation dub only). Frieza is fully aware of his reputation for brutality, and makes no effort to deny it, as evidenced by his introduction to the Namekians. Despite his cold-heartedness and numerous observations by other characters that he cares about no one but himself, Frieza does make several displays of respect towards his father, King Cold. It is stated in a Budokai Tenkaichi 3 biography that Cold is in fact stronger than Frieza (though Toriyama stated that Frieza was always in a league all his own). His mention of his parents being able to cause pain to his true form, as well as Piccolo's statement of a stronger power being with Frieza during his arrival to Earth before Future Trunks' appearance, implies that this may be the case in the main series as well. However, this respect is not absolute, as even after King Cold is introduced, Frieza continues to dub himself the most powerful being of his time, despite his own admission that his father was able to cause him pain in his final form. In addition, when he was revived, he specifically refused his soldier's suggestion that they revive King Cold due to thinking he failed. In a narrative sense, Frieza serves as a counter to the easy going, peaceful personality of Goku. He tends to react to any given situation quite evenly, and is only really driven over the edge once his full power starts to slip away and Super Saiyan Goku takes the upper hand in the final moments of their battle on Namek. Frieza is quite confident in his abilities, and often takes the opportunity to flaunt them (e.g. not using his limbs in some fights). For all of Frieza's power and arrogance, he is not so overconfident as to totally disregard potential threats to his rule, and sometimes displays what may be considered a paranoid attitude. He destroyed Planet Vegeta simply because of his nagging fear of the legend of the Super Saiyan, as well as the fear of a possible mass Saiyan revolt (though Whis claims Beerus was the one who authorized Planet Vegeta's destruction, however it is likely that Frieza's own reasons were the driving force and Beerus' authorization allowed Frieza to effectively kill two birds with one stone, by destroying Planet Vegeta he could avoid both a potential Saiyan uprising and at the same time avoid upsetting Beerus by carrying out his wishes and remain in the Destroyer's good graces for the time being). Frieza is rather narcissistic and reacts violently to criticism. Unlike most other primary antagonists, he actually displays a very calm, civilized and refined demeanor, using very polite, regal, eloquent language rather than the more tough-talking style of most of the other villains. Despite these traits, he is quite cold-hearted, almost to the point of being machine-like in nature. He tends to view most problems and situations in an intellectual manner, like an academic or a professor, rather than as a manner of life or death (largely because his immense power causes him to believe he can easily defeat anyone the old fashioned way if he chooses to). Despite being very clever and intelligent Frieza's sheer power leads him to believe no force in the universe could challenge his authority since he extinguished Planet Vegeta, he typically underestimates his foes, resulting in his eventual downfall. Following his crushing defeat on Namek, Frieza became obsessed with taking his revenge on Goku and his friends, as he headed to Earth as soon as he received the cybernetic modifications and becoming Mecha Frieza, believing the might his new cybernetic form was enough to challenge even a Super Saiyan. However he suffered another humiliating defeat at the hands of Future Trunks' Super Saiyan form which resulted in his death. Upon being revived by Sorbet and Tagoma's wish to Shenron, Frieza was determined to resume his quest for revenge and killed Tagoma when he suggested otherwise. However upon learning that Goku and the Z-Fighters had become much stronger in the years following his death, he decided to train himself to become stronger, believing that as a prodigy among his family he could reach even greater levels of power, resulting in him obtaining mastery over his 100% Final Form and unlocking his Ultimate Evolution. However Frieza's overconfidence over the power of his new form and his desire for revenge, led him to immediately travel to Earth with an army of 1000 soldiers instead of training further to master this new form as well. Frieza's haste and inexperience with the form proved to be his downfall as his stamina and power decreased the more he used it, which interestingly was the same problem he had when he used his 100% Final Form during the Battle on Planet Namek. Interestingly this trait of Frieza's is in sharp contrast with his nemesis Goku, who is usually focused on mastering or reducing the strain of his transformations such as the Super Saiyan form and other techniques (like the Kaio-ken), allowing him to use those forms and techniques longer by using his energy and stamina more efficiently instead of relying on its power alone to defeat his enemies quickly as Frieza is often inclined. This habit is the result of Frieza having never encountered anyone strong enough to perceive as a threat to his rule, before he encountered Goku, thus he never really learned how to properly prepare himself to confront beings stronger than himself, unlike Goku who has fought several opponents stronger than himself. Since this has led to his defeat twice, it shows Frieza's arrogance prevents him from learning from his past errors and is ultimately what prevents him from reaching his true potential. This overconfidence also leads to him not engaging in regular training which explains why he couldn't control his power. Following his death at the hands of Future Trunks, Frieza found himself in Earth's Hell, wrapped up in a cocoon hanging from a tree surrounded by flowers, guarded by the Angels of Hell, and forced to watch as stuffed animals, fairies, and angels joyfully and cheerfully danced and paraded while playing music. While most would find his punishment there rather benign and even somewhat pleasant, not to mention highly comical, for an eternal punishment in Hell, to Frieza it was absolute torture and ultimately turned out to be a fitting eternal punishment for the evil tyrant. After being revived, Frieza admitted to Goku that he completely loathed his time in Earth's Hell. As a result, this was one of the driving forces behind his revenge on the surviving Saiyans (as Super Saiyan Trunks was responsible for sending him there in the first place) and he revealed to Sorbet that after taking his revenge he decided he would destroy Earth believing that doing so would also eliminate Earth's Hell along with it. Frieza also revealed that he found Goku's pure and noble character nauseating, to the point it made him want to vomit. Given Frieza's sadistic love of death and destruction, his aversion to all things pure and good is quite fitting and shows that deep down Frieza embraces his pure evil nature and despises all things that are purely good. After his revival, Frieza is determined to take his revenge on Goku and though confident in the might of his new evolution, Golden Frieza, Frieza decided not to take any chances and developed a contingency plan with Sorbet to take advantage of Goku's tendency to let his guard down when he had the upper hand. Ultimately, Frieza was forced to resort to it when his new form's weakness began to take effect and gave Sorbet the signal to shoot Goku with his Bad Ring Laser while Goku's guard was down. This shows that Frieza had lost a large sense of honor he may have had before his death (which he showed when he remained behind on the dying Planet Namek to kill Goku personally instead of simply letting the planet's explosion take Goku's life), as he was willing to having one of his underlings underhandedly weaken Goku allowing Frieza to easily dominate his weakened opponent, most likely due to his desire to do anything to beat Goku. Despite having the upper hand, instead of finishing Goku off himself, Frieza decided to test Vegeta's loyalty by having him kill Goku. However Frieza underestimated the deep-seeded hatred Vegeta held for him due to his role in the destruction of Planet Vegeta and the Genocide of the Saiyans, as he offered to make Vegeta Supreme Commander of the Frieza Force in exchange for Vegeta killing the wounded Goku and was surprised when Vegeta rejected his offer. He also mistook Vegeta's early attack on Goku as a sign of loyalty, not realizing Vegeta was just angry over Goku breaking their promise that they would take turns fighting Frieza. However this was partly due to the fact that Frieza was unaware that Vegeta had obtained the same level of power as Goku and mistakenly believed that Vegeta was no threat to him. Due to his actions and prominence throughout the universe, his infamy sets the standard for members of his race, with characters often initially mistaking other members of his race to be him (like Chilled, Cooler, Frost, and Froze). His influence on the seventh universe's view of his race is noted in Xenoverse, where a heroic member of his race named Reso notes that his race being evil was a misconception, and only the likes of Frieza and Cold were truly pure evil. Frieza has been shown to have a strong influence over people, though in a manner quite unlike Goku, he possess a corrupting influence that can cause some people that he exerts his will over for a long period of time to become much different from before, and more like him. The two most notable examples of this corruption being Vegeta and Tagoma, who both became completely different from how they previously acted due to Frieza. Despite his evil nature, Frieza can also be quite charismatic towards people who he does not treat badly, as the Ginyu Force all worship Frieza and have extreme loyalty towards him. In Xenoverse, he even goes as far as to say he will annihilate the Future Warrior for their treason (even if they are a member of his race) showing he has no qualms about murdering members of his own species (though this could also be caused by Frieza's mutated bloodline). He also is demonstrated to have absolutely no qualms with slaughtering his own forces, no matter how loyal to him, just for being in his way. This was demonstrated twice: once during his Genocide of the Saiyans where he proceeded to use his Supernova attack on Planet Vegeta, clearly not caring at all that several members of his own forces were within the trajectory of the Supernova ball despite their begging Frieza not to get them in the crossfire. The second time was when he was about to fight Goku in the Resurrection F adaptation in Dragon Ball Super, where he proceeded to power up, massacring his own troops in the process, and evidently did not care that they were killed. Category:Male Characters Category:Big Bad Category:Deceased Characters Category:At andy panda's funeral Category:Alien Category:Hell Category:Abuser Category:Fictional Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Non-Baby Show Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:DC03's Baddies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Cowards